Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience
Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience is a 2009 concert film released in Disney Digital 3-D and RealD 3D. The film stars the American Pop trio Kevin, Joe and Nick, also known as the Jonas Brothers, in their big screen debut. The film follows the Jonas Brothers during their July 13–14, 2008 concert dates in Anaheim of their Burnin' Up Tour. The film includes performances from their self-titled second studio album and third studio album and guest stars Demi Lovato on "This Is Me", Taylor Swift on "Should've Said No" and Robert "Big Rob" Feggans, their bodyguard, on "Burnin' Up", with a new studio recording "Love Is On Its Way". The film also includes a behind-the-scenes look at the lives of the Jonas Brothers while in New York City, as they do interviews, television performances, along with the midnight release of their third studio album, A Little Bit Longer. Cast Main * Kevin Jonas * Joe Jonas * Nick Jonas * Demi Lovato * Taylor Swift * Robert "Big Rob" Feggans Additional * Kevin Jonas Sr. * Denise Jonas * Frankie Jonas Band members * John Taylor - Musical director/guitar * Jack Lawless - Drums * Ryan Liestman - Keyboards * Greg Garbowsky - Bass Set list # "Intro"/"Waking Up" ("Lovebug" instrumental) # "Opening Credits" ("Tonight" studio recorded vocals/live band in background) # "That's Just the Way We Roll" # "Hold On" # "BB Good" # "Goodnight and Goodbye" # "Video Girl" # "Gotta Find You" # "A Little Bit Longer" # "This Is Me" (with Demi Lovato) # "Play My Music" (studio recording) # "Hello Beautiful" # "Still in Love with You" # "Pushin' Me Away" # "Should've Said No" (with Taylor Swift) # "Love Is On Its Way" # "S.O.S." # "Burnin' Up" (with Robert "Big Rob" Feggans) # "Tonight" (studio recording) [end credits] # "End credits" ("Shelf" live) Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on February 24, 2009, three days before the film's release. It debuted at number #3 on the Billboard 200. Reception and box office The film received mostly negative reviews from critics; it holds a 25% "Rotten" rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes based on 68 critics' reviews (15 fresh, 53 rotten). On Metacritic, the film has a score of 45 out of 100 based on 14 reviews. In general, critics panned the film for lacking appeal to any people outside the group's fan base. It is the #6 highest-grossing concert film following Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, Michael Jackson's This Is It, Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (in which the Jonas Brothers guest starred), One Direction: This Is Us and Katy Perry: Part of Me. The film was nominated for a Teen Choice Award in 2009 for "Choice Movie: Music/Dance" and "Choice Music Album: Soundtrack". The film was also nominated for two Razzie Awards including "Worst Screen Couple" for the Jonas Brothers but they ended up winning "Worst Actor". Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on June 30, 2009. In the US, the Blu-ray edition of the film includes the 3D version, with both one and two-disc DVD editions including only the 2D version of the film. However, for the UK and Australia DVD releases, Disney chose to release the film with the 3D version on DVD, as there was no Blu-ray release in either country. Category:Movies Category:Concert Movies